Cat, Rat and Love?
by Lady-Anon-x
Summary: Yuki begins to develop feelings for Kyo. Will Kyo return Yuki's feelings? (The story is better than the summary. I promise) The story is told in 3rd person Pairing: Yuki S and Kyo S I do not own Fruits Basket. Or any of these characters, so please do not sue. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas.

Greatly Appreciated

 _Lady-Anon-x_

 **Chapter 1:**

Yuki was sleeping peacefully for once when his alarm awoke him. He groaned as he reached to turn it off and then lay back in bed for a few more minutes, Yuki didn't like school on a normal day, but today was Monday which made the thought of going to school much worse. He got out of his tangled sheets and got washed and dressed before heading downstairs, he looked like he had just gotten out of bed due to his purplish-grey hair sticking out in every direction, he straightened his tie into place and then made his way downstairs for breakfast.

Shigure was already sitting at the table reading the paper, how he managed to get up so early and not be sleepy amazed Yuki. Across from Shigure was the orange haired cat-cursed teen Kyo, who looked just as sleepy as Yuki did. "Ah good morning Yuki." Shigure said slightly amused at the half asleep teenager, who only gave a grunt in response. "I see that you are as aware as always at this lovely morning hour." Shigure chuckled at Yuki who had just walked into the frame of the door. Tohru giggled and turned to Kyo, "I'm glad you hold back when he's tired like this." suggesting that Kyo doesn't attack Yuki when he's just waking up, "It's not that, the damn rat is stronger when he's groggy like this." remembering when he pounced on Yuki and getting knocked into the garden due to Yuki being so much stronger when he's waking up.

They all proceeded to get ready for school and when they left Yuki heard Shigure sing to them "Have fun on this beautiful day of love." Yuki thought nothing of it and left with Tohru and Kyo, strangely with no arguments between the two boys. As they got closer to the school gates they saw an entire crowd of girls, uh oh, Yuki had completely overlooked Shigure's comment "Wonderful day of love." Valentines Day! He mentally slapped himself, how could he have forgotten? "Oh great a bunch of squealing girls all here to see the _prince."_ Kyo said sarcastically, "You are not helping you stupid cat!" Yuki shouted back. "Um... how are we supposed to get in with every girl in school there?" Tohru asked quietly, knowing that if any of the girls got too close to either of the boys they would transform.

Kyo sighed "Screw this." then he threw his bag over the wall and then proceeded to climb over after it. "Wait be careful Kyo!" Tohru shouted at the orange haired boy. 'You know Kyo that's not a bad idea' Yuki thought to himself "Please do excuse me Miss Honda but I will see you inside." then copied Kyo and climbed, quickly yet gracefully, over the wall.

#"Y-U-K-I we love Yuki, Yuki,L-L-Love, L-L-Love YUKI!" #

The Prince Yuki fan-club were stalking the halls trying to find their prince, each wanting to give him their chocolate first. They were hiding at his locker, making sure no other girl put their chocolates in, and if they did, they were instantly binned, there were girls hiding outside, and there were even girls on the roof with binoculars to try and locate their prince. They were going to stay there until their prince arrived. The prince however was hiding in the corner library, wanting to have a little bit of peace and also to get away from those girls. He was free this class anyway, no one would find it odd that he was in the library. "Hey rat-boy." Kyo said as he sat down next to the silver/purple haired boy. "I'm surprised you even knew we had a library stupid cat." Yuki said back, their insults didn't really carry much meaning, they just did it out of habit nowadays. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Why are you in here anyway?" he queried. "I could ask you the same thing neko." Yuki replied, however Kyo just kept staring at him, he sighed and replied "I'm hiding from the girls". The orange-haired boy just burst out laughing and laughed so hard he cried. "Hahahaha stupid nezumi scared of a few girls." Yuki was about to make a smart remark but then something else caught his eye.

Uh oh.

"THERE HE IS!" Yuki snapped his head to where the shriek came from and saw one girl and then the whole 'Prince Yuki Fan-Club' appeared at the door to the left of the library. "Follow me." Kyo whispered to Yuki and then they both grabbed their bags and took off to the door on the right of the library. The girls were squealing and charging after them like a herd of bulls. Kyo had run ahead of Yuki and when Yuki ran around the same corner Kyo pulled him into a small storage cupboard, covering Yuki's mouth with his hand to stop the sound of wheezing giving away their position. They then looked at shadows of the girls that were outside the door. "Where did they go?" one asked "I think I seen them! This way!" then the stampede of girls took off.

Kyo removed his hand from Yuki's mouth, not even realising how close they were to each other. Their bodies were pushed against each other and he could feel Yuki's chest rise and fall unsteadily as the asthmatic tried to catch his breath back. "Yuki... you gonna be okay?" Yuki just shook his head and pointed to his bag which had been discarded onto the floor. "In-ha-inhaler." Yuki gasped as he dropped to the floor in agony, he was clutching his chest, feeling as though his lungs were burning. Kyo quickly knelt down beside Yuki and grabbed his bag searching for the inhaler. "Ah-ha!" he shouted, quietly that is, he took off the cap at the end and sat Yuki on the floor, properly, with his back against the wall and his legs out in front of him. Yuki tried to take the inhaler from Kyo but the orange-haired teen just pushed his hands away, put his left hand on Yuki's right shoulder and put the inhaler to his lips, "Ready?" Yuki nodded and Kyo pushed down on the pump.

Soon both teens were back on their feet, the confined space of the closet meant that the boys were always in contact with each other. Kyo sighed and slowly began to open the door, poking his head slightly outside it to see if anyone was there. The hallway was clear. Then they walked down the hallway, not really knowing where to go, "I still don't see what those crazy girls see in you anyway." Kyo smirked at Yuki, who returned his smirk and replied "Why Kyo, are you jealous?" What happened next actually surprised Yuki, Kyo was …blushing. "Shut up stupid rat!" "The only stupid one here is you." Their bickering continued until the end of the day. Tohru was spending the night at Uotani's so Kyo and Yuki walked home without her.

Then out of nowhere it started raining, within minutes the two boys were soaked through. "Oh this is just perfect!" Kyo shouted to the sky. They looked at each other and Kyo smirked "I'll beat you home damn rat!" he exclaimed then sprinted towards the house, Yuki rolled his eyes, he was starting to feel weak and didn't want to run. Then again, that cat will never let it go if he beats me home, so Yuki broke into a sprint and ended up just passing Kyo at the yard and beat him home. "Damn it!" Kyo shouted, "I had you damn rat!" Yuki just smirked and went inside after taking off his shoes.

Yuki went into the bathroom shivering, 'this is not good' he thought to himself. He peeled off his wet clothes and threw them into the basket in the corner. Then he got into the shower to try and warm himself up again, he washed his silver hair and then his body. Letting his hands wander down his chest, he closed his eyes as he began to stroke himself, biting his lip to hold back the moans, images of Kyo started going through his head but he just was in too deep to care. He was so close when - "Will you hurry up in there! Other people need to use the shower too baka nezumi!" Kyo was banging the door. 'Perfect timing Kyo. Thank you.' Yuki thought to himself as he got out of the shower and quickly patted himself down and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Sliding the door open he was greeted with a shirtless Kyo, his orange hair still damp from the rain. Yuki was lost for words, he never knew how toned Kyo's body was. He felt the familiar stirring in a certain area and blushed, then quickly moved to his room before Kyo could say anything to the blushing teen. Sliding the door closed he pressed his fore-head against it. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Am I seriously attracted to...Kyo?!' He opened his eyes and saw that he had gotten hard from just the mere mention of Kyo's name.

'Oh shit.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters!**

Thoughts are in _italics_

I'm also going to experiment with different characters P.O.V, let me know what you think.

That night Yuki was plagued with dreams about Kyo, what he would do to Kyo, and what Kyo would do to him. He tossed and turned as the image of Kyo kissing his neck filled his brain, Kyo softly purring as he did so.

A loud shout interrupted his dream, "Dearest brother! Where are you hiding?" Yuki groaned and put his pillow over his head. _'No, just let me go back to sleep, back to...'_ Yuki shot up out of bed, realisation crept over him. "I dreamed about Kyo..." he whispered to himself. He felt odd so he then looked to where the odd feeling was coming from and his eyes widened in surprise. Yuki was very hard... "Brother dear are you in there?" _'Oh crap!'_ he thought as he turned over and put the blanket in his lap to try and cover the tent that was forming. Suddenly the door slid open and in stepped a tall figure with long silver hair and green sparkly eyes, "Ah my dear Yuki, you are awake!" "What the hell are you doing here?! Get out of my room!" Yuki shouted back.

Across the hall lying in bed was Kyo, a very grumpy Kyo. Groaning as he put his pillow over his head, "Why do they have to be so loud!" He got out of bed and put on his black t-shirt and trousers, then proceeded to go to the bathroom. Instead, when he went out of his room he was greeted by the sight of Ayame Sohma, one of the most annoying members of the Sohma family. "Ah Kyon-Kichi! How are you today?" Ayame said at a booming level of sound that made Kyo's ears hurt. "I would be better if you would shut the hell up!" he shouted back to the slender man."Oh Kyon why must you be so mean to me?" Ayame said in distress. "Ayame do you really have to shout?" Yuki spoke softly from his room. "Oh brother dear I am so sorry, please do forgive me!" Ayame ran into Yuki's room, snatching the small teens blanket "Let me make it up to you-" he stopped when he noticed how flushed Yuki was, and his eyes travelled down and seen...

Ayame just smiled in a slightly evil manner at Yuki, "GURE-SAN! YUKI-" before he got another word in Yuki had jumped up and placed a hand over his mouth. "Don't say another word!" Yuki hissed at his brother. Ayame nodded and as soon as Yuki removed his hand he shot out of Yuki's room, practically rammed Kyo into the wall screaming "SHIGURE YUKI HAS BEEN HAVING EROTIC DREAMS! " "Would you watch where you're going!" Kyo shouted at the retreating Ayame, who of course was not listening. He looked around to see Yuki just standing there, his white night shirt had crept up and showed of a little of his flat stomach, and he was in loose navy sweatpants. Kyo thought that Yuki looked really good in looser clothes compared to the tight clothes he wears... even if his tight trousers do show off his perfect – Kyo shook his head. _'No way am I thinking about Yuki that way. Wait hang on... did that stupid snake say_ _ **erotic**_ _dreams?'_

When Kyo looked back at Yuki he was standing a lot closer now. "Why are you still on the floor?" Yuki's voice was a little groggy and deeper than usual. It made Kyo feel an odd stirring down south. _'WOAH! NO WAY!'_ Kyo stood quickly and ran back to his room. Sitting on his bed he tried to stop thinking about Yuki. _'Ah Yuki'_ he sighed _'So thin, fast, wearing tight fitting clothes all the time and also very flexible. Hmm I wonder what he could do with his flexibility.'_ Kyo didn't think and let his hand wonder inside his black sweatpants and boxers, slowly stroking himself thinking of how Yuki looked so flustered when he got up, his usually perfect silvery-purple hair was sticking out in all directions. Kyo let himself fall over the edge, his own release washed over him with a quiet moan. _'Ah shit.'_ he cleaned himself up and lay back down. _'I just... and thought of Yuki... get your head together Kyo!'_

(Yuki's P.O.V)

I was enjoying my peaceful sleep when my alarm blasted in my ears. I yelled as I fell out of my bed in surprise. I really need to change the side I sleep on... maybe my alarm while I'm at it. Rubbing my head I stood up and had a long stretch and sighed, "I hate Mondays." I pulled on my uniform and fixed my messy bed hair, then proceeded to go downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Honda." making sure I spoke quietly not to frighten her. "Good morning Yuki-Kun." she said smiling, how cute her smile is. I looked around to see that the other two inhabitants of the house were awake and sitting at the table, I took my place next to Shigure, in front of Kyo and kneeled down. During breakfast Shigure had been staring at me and it was aggravating me, I slammed my chopsticks onto the table "What Shigure?!" I asked rather impatiently. "Why dear cousin Yuki, do you not know what today is?" Shigure said smiling at Tohru. _'Oh now I need my memory checked. Duh Yuki it's your birthday stupid!'_ (A/N Okay it never really specifies when Yuki's birthday is... I don't think.) "Oh Yuki! You never said it was your birthday!" Tohru gasped "I'll need to bake a cake, well I've never baked a cake before but I can try and we'll need candles!" another gasp from the girl, "I haven't even gotten a present! I need to go right now!" and with that Tohru was out the door faster than Kyo when Kagura visits.

I pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose, "Shigure, was that really necessary. I don't like the fuss." "Hurry up or we'll be late!" I heard Kyo shout from the garden. So I gathered my things and ran out to walk with him to school.  
Wait. _'He waited on me. That never happens. Why did he wait for me? Yuki stop making a fuss he probably just doesn't want to walk alone.'_ Yea that's it.

It was a long boring day, thankfully no one knew it was my birthday so I wasn't crowded with girls the whole day. Which I was very thankful for. However at lunch Kyo was getting on my nerves, so we ended up fighting, with me winning of course. That cat will never learn. At the end of the day, the only thing I wanted to work on was sleep. Sadly I had an after school council meeting to attend to.

 _'Finally! It's over!'_ I sighed and looked into my locker to get all my stuff to take home when something then caught my eye in the right corner of the locker. _'Hmm this wasn't here earlier.'_ I lifted out small box to examine it. It just a plain black box, no card. I was about to lift the lid off the box when, surprise surprise, a girl was walking towards me. I quickly put the box in my bag out of sight as the girl got closer. "Ah... Y-Y-Yuki... would you maybe... want to... see a movie this weekend." I inwardly groaned, _'Oh I am so not in the mood for this!'_ But I just smiled, "Thank you for the very kind offer, but I really can't, too many duties to attend to." She didn't reply but instead ran away.

I eventually got home, however it was already dark whenever I arrived. _'Well there goes my plans to work on the garden today.'_ I sighed and took off my shoes as I went in. The sight I saw took my breath away. Tohru was holding a cake with candles on it smiling, Shigure was there too, and Kyo who, of course, was sulking in the corner. "Happy birthday Yuki-Kun!" "Thank you very much Miss Honda" I said sincerely, I walked towards her and thought for a moment before I blew out the candles. "Yuki-Kun what did you wish for?" she asked smiling, "It's a secret, can't tell or it may not come true." I replied, returning her smile. "It's time for gifts!" she ran out of the room and came back carrying a large package. "Miss Honda you really did not have to get me anything." I said, a little shocked that she bought me a gift. "Oh no! It really was no trouble!" I unwrapped the present to reveal a box full of gardening tools, I smiled even brighter, "Thank you very much Miss Honda." "My turn!" Shigure shouted, "Now my dear Yuki, this is such a great gift if I do say so myself." the older black haired man handed me a... book... 'Summer-Coloured Sigh' "You are such a pervert Shigure!" I said, although I was slightly curious, _'I'll read this later'_ I thought to myself. I saw Shigure then turn to Kyo, "So Kyo, what did you buy Yuki for his birthday? Hmm?"

Abruptly Kyo stood up and shouted "Why would I get that damn rat anything?!" then he ran upstairs and slammed his door. Honestly, I am a little disappointed that Kyo didn't get me anything. _'What did I expect, he hates me.'_ Quite suddenly a large yawn escaped my mouth, "Please do excuse me, but I have a lot of work to do before tomorrow." With that I walked out to grab my bag and then walked upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed and opened my bag, _'Oh yes, I forgot about you.'_ I then pulled out the small box from my bag.

I sat staring at it for a minute, took a deep breath and then lifted the lid.

Oops, I couldn't resist a small cliffhanger.

Any ideas on what the present is? Or who planted it? (Although you can probably guess.)

 **Please review!**

Let me know how you felt about Yuki's P.O.V.

 _Lady-Anon-x_

P.S I apologise if you feel that this chapter was a bit rushed. It will get better I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

You know the drill. I do not own Fruits Basket blah blah blah...

Now where were we?

 _I sat down on my bed and opened my bag, 'Oh yes, I forgot about you.' I then pulled out the small box from my bag._

 _I sat staring at it for a minute, took a deep breath and then lifted the lid._

(Authors P.O.V)

Inside the black box, lay a healing point necklace. The stone was a dark shade of purple which, Yuki thought, matched his eyes almost perfectly. With a shaking hand, Yuki lifted the necklace out of the box and held it up to the light. The necklace was attached to a strong silver chain which was, oddly, very light.

Yuki unclasped the chain and brought it around his neck, putting the links together again, it hung to where his collar bone was not too tight and not too loose. Yuki stood up and looked at the necklace around his neck. Looking at it he saw that it did make his eyes look brighter.

He liked it. Something about it made him smile.

He started to pull off his uniform, he was only in his boxers when grabbed some clothes off of the ground. Then a noise caught his attention and made his ear tweak. He turned and saw that his door was slide open slightly, there was a large enough gap that someone would be able to look through and not be seen.

"Who's there?" he asked quietly, his voice was quiet. He walked over to the door slowly. He reached out his hand and slid the door open as fast as he could.

"WAHHH!" Kyo had just been scared out of his wits. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack you stupid rat!" "You were the one outside my door stupid cat." Yuki then saw Kyo's eyes travel down, "What are you staring at cat?!" Yuki said loosing his patience with the orange-haired teen.

Kyo on the other hand was lost for words, Yuki was standing in-front of him in only his boxers. The hall light was off and the hall was in a semi-darkness, light from sundown was drifting through the window and created contrasting colours on Yuki's pale skin. 'Oh wow.' Then something else caught his eye, a small purple gem hanging from Yuki's neck.

Kyo thought to himself and then realised that he was staring at Yuki. "Uh- I – uh. Haru, Momiji and Hatori are here." then he scurried away down the hall and down the stairs before Yuki could say anything else. "Come on Kyo, pull yourself together" he whispered to himself.

Yuki was still standing there in the hall, he had wondered what Kyo was staring at and when he looked down, he realised he was practically naked, he was only wearing his boxers and the necklace.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he hit the wall behind him. The last thing he wanted was anyone to know about the necklace, and... wait... Kyo seen Yuki practically naked. _'Double damn it!'_ he thought to himself. Then he walked back into his room and lay down on his bed, thinking about how Kyo had looked at him, almost with... lust in his eyes. Yuki's hand then travelled slowly down his body, think about the day that Yuki caught Kyo training with no shirt on, sweating and panting. His hand was now inside his boxers, rubbing slowly at his member, getting faster, his hand pumping his shaft. "Kyo.. ah fuck, fuck Kyo!" he was so close, getting closer and closer to the edge, "Kyo!" with a moan he released all over his hand and into his boxers. He lay his head against the pillow.

" _Happy birthday to me."_

I am so sorry for updating so late! I have had serious writers block and it is **not** fun.

The next chapter will be so so so much longer I promise.

Please do leave a review, just to let me know if I should speed up, maybe go another way... your ideas and comments are appreciated.

 _Lady-Anon-x_

P.S

If anyone is wondering, this is what the necklace looks like;

/images/I/51gv4nJVmfL._UY395_.jpg


End file.
